


Counting Stars

by Hitsuki00



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuki00/pseuds/Hitsuki00
Summary: 一场废话和私货远比啪啪啪剧情多得多的PWP，房顶+假阳具梗题目来自OneRepublic的同名歌曲，虽然写完了发现好像并没有什么关系……





	Counting Stars

Alcibiades发现Alexios的时候，后者正躺在房顶上。

"Alexios，我正好在找你呢！多么巧合啊，一定是阿佛洛狄忒的旨意让我与你重逢！"等到Alcibiades的声音响起时，他已经以一个过分亲近的距离坐到了Alexios身边，朝他俯下身去，紫色的袍角扫在Alexios胸前。 

Alexios终于从闭目养神中睁开一只眼睛撇向身边的男人，懒洋洋地问道，"是什么风把我们正当政治家当得风生水起的Alcibiades吹来了？"

"你可是我名单上第一位的佣兵，献身雅典政治的同时也不能冷落了我的挚爱嘛。不过……如果你极力坚持的话，把你调到下面也不是不可以?" 

Alexios皱了皱眉头，睁开眼睛转头看向男人，"你到底有什么事？别告诉我你找我半天就是来调情的。"

"我们的关系在你心中难道就仅限于冷冰冰的合作关系吗？"Alcibiades捂住心口作受伤状，"你对我就没有一点的特殊感情吗？" 

Alexios坐了起来抱住手臂，脸上倒是露出了有点恶作剧的笑容，"没有，而且纠正一点，你我甚至不是合作伙伴，只是雇主和雇佣兵的关系而已。所以你到底有什么事?"

"好吧，我找你确实是有正事要谈。不过……"Alcibiades突然欺身过来，黯淡的星光下他的阴影把Alexios整个笼罩起来，他伸出一根手指抵在Alexios嘴唇上，温热的呼吸近在咫尺:"星空如此美丽，你我却只有工作可谈……不觉得浪费吗？" 

Alexios盯着Alcibiades良久，暗影下对方只有一双眼睛亮得仿佛星辰。最终他只是深深的叹了一口气，拽下对方的手，任由男人将他按倒在粗粝的瓦片上，半推半就的接受了他压过来的嘴唇。 

不愧是全雅典的梦中情人，身经百战的年轻男人用高超的吻技亲得雇佣兵迷迷糊糊，先是温柔缱绻的含吮着饱满的下唇，用牙尖轻轻啃咬，再是伸出舌头霸道的舔过对方口腔的每一个角落，夺去每一丝空气，舌尖略过敏感的上颚让Alexios不由得颤抖。上面吻得难解难分，下面手上也没有闲着，与其说是缓慢的解开盔甲不如说是情色意味更浓的按揉，灵巧的手指顺着下摆滑进去抚摸着腰侧，又一路向上揉捏起饱满的胸肌来。一吻结束，Alcibiades放开被吻得水润艳红的嘴唇，转而用唇瓣摩挲着短而硬的胡茬，又一路向下吻过修长扬起的脖颈，含住突出的喉结，舔舐着笔直的锁骨。向下的道路被铠甲挡住，男人转移阵地，用舌尖描摹着肩膀上几道刀伤的形状，粗糙微鼓的伤痕触感十分特别，旧伤被外物碰触早已不再疼痛，取而代之的是微妙的麻痒，反而成了情欲的催化剂。

Alexios对这缓慢又磨人的前戏终于不耐烦了，他半搂着覆在自己身上的Alcibiades坐起身来，略带粗暴地扯掉了自己的胸甲只留下贴身的灰色内衣，又撕扯起对方的袍子来。胡乱摸索中，Alexios从Alcibiades的口袋里摸出来一堆东西，莎草纸卷，军印，润滑用的橄榄油，还有…… 

"这他妈是个什么东西?"Alexios瞪着手中的石制品，雕刻精美，触感光滑，带着大理石特有的微凉。

"Surprise！专门为你定制的假阳具，怎么样，喜欢吗?" 

Alexios看起来已经在一蹦三尺远的边缘了。

"你还说你找我来是有正事？还有你就天天带着这玩意儿到处跑?"

"防患于未然嘛，永远也不知道下一刻会发生什么。你看这不就派上用场了吗？怎么样，想不想试一下？"

"绝对不要！" 

"好吧，那算了。"Alcibiades撇撇嘴，"你真的应该尝试一下的，不过既然你这么抗拒的话……"

银发男人摸过旁边盛装橄榄油的瓶子，打开倒了一点在手指上，然后向自己的身后探去。 

"嗯……"手指刺破那一圈紧闭的肌肉环进入到温暖狭窄的穴道里，逼出了一声低哑的呻吟，Alcibiades伏低身体，一只手在身后不断抽插扩张着，另一只手拿过之前被Alexios敬而远之的假阳具，伸出舌尖舔过石制的龟头，又略横过来从柱底舔到顶端，最后整个把头部含进嘴里。等到扩张的差不多了，男人吐出假阳具，唾液浸湿了整个石块把它变得亮晶晶的，他把这根石头雕刻的阴茎拿到身后，头部抵住后穴，轻吐一口气，缓慢而坚定地向里推进，一直插到底，才长出一口气，坐直了身子让假阳具在体内待得更舒服些。

"啊，假阳具，诸神智慧的馈赠！让你在前端享受极乐的同时，体内也得到了抚慰！"Alcibiades终于得以喘口气把袍子扯下来丢在一边——它们早已经成了乱糟糟纠缠在身上的一团破布——"Alexios我亲爱的，你还好吗？" 

Alexios不好，非常不好；他的下腹就像烧着了一团火，随着Alcibiades的动作越烧越高，一直蔓延到四肢百骸，烧得他浑身滚烫，下体硬得要爆炸，大脑就像沸腾了一样。更不要说Alcibiades为了"补偿"被冷落的他，凑过来低下头，掀起他的战裙、扯开他的兜裆布，吞下了他的阴茎。 

温暖湿润的口腔包裹着他的性器，灵巧的舌尖旋转着舔舐着头部，细长的手指抓住了双球揉捏玩弄，知道Alexios喜欢粗暴疼痛一点的性爱，Alcibiades故意没有收好牙齿，坚硬的牙齿碰到柱身带来时轻时重的刺痛感，反而更刺激出了一阵又一阵浪潮般的快感。 

Alexios已经完全沉沦在欲望的大海中了，他抓紧埋在他身下的人银白色的长发，不由自主的将性器向对方的嘴里送去，他是惊涛骇浪中的一叶小舟，被每一个吮吸抛上浪尖，又被每一个深喉狠狠地拍进水里，随着每一次的动作发出高亢而黏腻的呻吟。

快感一路水涨船高，压力缓慢的积攒着，积攒着，就要达到释放的边缘了—— 

Alcibiades突然吐出了嘴里的阴茎，还用拇指堵住了释放的出口。 

Alexios茫然的张开眼睛，被吊在高潮边缘让他几近疯狂，甚至从他的眼角逼出了泪水，"Alcibiades……?" 

回答他的是一根探进后穴的手指。 

 

"好孩子，Alexios……试试这个，你不会后悔的。" 

Alcibiades从自己体内抽出那根假阳具，抵在佣兵被扩张充分、还微微张合着的穴口前。 

异物入侵的感受实在太过明显，即使已经被另一个人的身体含到温热，石头本身的微凉和坚硬还是让Alexios不安地扭动了起来。但肠道显然与大脑的看法不同，甫一插入肠肉便层层叠叠的缠裹了上来，兴奋地把那东西往里吞。 

Alcibiades分开Alexios的双腿让它们张得更开，借着角度一下推到底，一手握住假阳具开始抽插，一手撩起内衣卷到锁骨露出线条优美的胸肌和腰腹，他低头咬住一边的乳头，用牙齿和舌头研磨着深红色的肉粒让它挺立起来，另一边则用手揉捏着饱满而富有弹性的肌肉。石制阴茎的长度刚好，随着每一次的抽插坚硬的头部狠狠地碾过敏感的腺体，先前情欲的潮水还未退尽就再次迅猛地涨了上来，快感夺去了雇佣兵所有的理智和思考能力，他所能做的就只剩下更深的让假阳具操进他的后穴，更尽力地将胸膛送进手掌和嘴唇之中，更忘情地发出喘息、啜泣和呻吟—— 直到那一点临界终于来临，被压缩到极致的快感爆炸成绚烂的烟花，把他的脑海炸成一片空白。 

"怎么样，Alexios？我说过的吧，你会喜欢的。" Alcibiades笑着问，一边把那块大理石缓缓抽出来。

"确实……挺特别的，"Alexios喘息着说，"不过……"他看向银发男人，给了他一个张扬又挑衅的笑容，"我还是喜欢真刀真枪，雅典未来的政治之星就这点能耐吗？" 

出乎他的意料，这句话仿佛打开了什么开关，刚才还蒸腾着的情欲气氛几乎是肉眼可见的冷却下来。

Alcibiades没有说话。他停下了动作，低着头，长长的头发垂下来挡住了他的脸，昏暗的星光照不亮他的表情。 

"Alcibiades?" 他试探的问，回答他的仍然是沉默，男人突然把Alexios重新按回去，仿佛冷漠的暴君一样强硬的掰开他的大腿推到胸前，就着刚才被操软操熟还没有完全闭合的甬道长驱直入，滚烫的肉刃劈开紧窒的肠道，随即毫无征兆地大幅度抽插起来，Alexios疼得嘶了一口气，抬起上半身握住对方的肩膀制住对方的动作："Alcibiades！你到底怎么了？" 

冷硬的外壳轰然碎裂，年轻的男人仍然背着光看不清表情，他终于开口，声音里却有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

"伯里克利死了。" 

"在冰冷的夜雨中、在瘟疫肆虐的雅典城，怀着他伟大的民主思想，和带领雅典崛起的抱负，被人毫无尊严的谋杀了。"

"甚至连一场盛大而隆重的葬礼都没有。" 

"甚至连他的养子都没来得及看他最后一眼。" 

"他的养子呢？我那时候又在做什么呢？在科林斯，沉湎于交际花的怀抱之中，蝇营狗苟想要往上爬，想要当将军，想要取伯里克利而代之！" 

“这算什么狗屁政治家？我要这名字有何用？我何德何能配得上一句‘政治家’？”

"Alcibiades！"Alexios皱紧眉头想要打断对方，却被突如其来的一次深深的顶弄搞得喘不过气来，触电般的快感蔓延到全身，他需要动用自己全部的意志力才能保持勉强的意识清明，"你——哈啊……你给我——" 

"我想要名，我想要权，我想要金钱，我想要男人女人都为我的美貌而疯狂，我想要全雅典人的爱戴和敬仰，我想要率领着雅典的军队横扫战场战无不胜，我想要让雅典成为最强大的城邦，拥有最先进的民主政治和最安居乐业的居民的伟大国度……" 

"我想要伯里克利，想要他不再把我看做孩子而是看做男人，我想要苏格拉底，想要他的智慧、他的高尚，他水晶般澄澈的灵魂，我想要你，想要折断你的羽翼在爪踝拴上细链关进金丝的鸟笼，想要你收起战斗的翅膀，像奴隶一样屈服在我的面前——" 

"但我不能！我只是个汲汲于权钱名利、沉醉于声色犬马之中的无耻小人罢了，又有什么权利要求这么多呢？呵，众神没有因此而降下天罚就已经是我的幸运了！死人不会因为我的祈祷而复生，幻影不会因为我的追逐而靠近一步，"银发男人伸手极尽温柔的捧住雇佣兵的侧脸，拇指摩挲着柔软而湿润的唇角，他在笑着，却又像是下一刻就要哭出来："我又有什么权利……要求你呢？" 

Alexios再也看不下去了。他猛得用力将Alcibiades向后推过去，丝毫不在意对方的后背磨过粗糙的瓦砾，他跟着体位的变化顺势骑到男人腰间，任由屁股里的那根滚烫的硬物随着动作嵌到最深处，然后俯下身去撕咬着对方的唇瓣直到锈味的鲜血弥漫在两人口腔里，用这种最直接粗暴的方法堵住他的嘴。 

Alexios吻到Alcibiades几近窒息才舍得松开嘴，他直起身子居高临下的看着Alcibiades，像天神一般威严，他傲慢地开口，"给我闭上你的嘴，Alcibiades！" 

"如果你都没有资格，那还有什么人能有资格?你是我见过的最才华横溢又野心勃勃的人物之一；你的原罪不在于极端的个人主义——这个世界上只爱自己的人还少吗——你的罪在于，你看到了正义，却无法将之据为己有，你知道真理为何，却又不愿受它约束。" 

"你想要追求极致的美，但是，我告诉你，这种东西是不存在的。苏格拉底也有偏执和激进的时候，我亲手杀死了自己的养父，每个人都是有罪的，区别只在于有的人看见了自己的罪，有的人没有；有的人沉溺于过去的罪不可自拔，有的人却会接受它们，以它们作为前进的垫脚石。" 

"Alcibiades，我是雇佣兵，我到达过希腊的每一个角落，我曾经为了拯救我的家乡免于遭受瘟疫的侵害而任由无辜的村民被杀害，我也曾经试图阻止战争反而带来了更多的死亡，你曾经和我说过，总有一天我会看到你一直在努力的一切，会让阿提卡以及更远地方的人为此而感谢你的那一切，你现在居然连背负为了这一切而犯下的罪行的勇气都没有了吗？"

“一切置我于死地者，都将赐我以后生。”

“眼前是德拉克马并不可耻，因为心里还有浩瀚的繁星。”

 

Alcibiades愣愣的看着Alexios，仿佛是第一天认识他那样。良久，他才慢慢的展开一个笑容，他伸手搂住雇佣兵的肩膀把他拉进一个绵长的吻。

“没想到你居然如此的口齿伶俐……Alexie我亲爱的，你总是能给我新的惊喜。有没有兴趣也到政坛发展？”

“免了，杀人拿钱才是我最擅长的，另外只要还有一个秩序神教的成员还能招摇过市，我就一刻也不会休息。“

“政治在你看来是休息吗？真是志得意满啊。“

“不是吗？我看那些政治家就只有参加宴会，收受贿赂，偶尔举举手投投票而已。“

“谢谢你。“

“作为’最上面’的佣兵，这点小事举手之劳啦。“

“看来我还是有必要把你调到下面去……或者说你已经在‘下面’了？“

“所以你打算一直这么插着直到它自己软下去吗，Allie？“

Alcibiades又笑了起来。这家伙笑着可比苦着一张脸好看多了，眼睛亮得跟他妈奥利哈刚似的……Alexios晕乎乎的想，重新放任自己沉进情欲之海中。

\------------------------

一切又恢复了原样——这是说Alexios又摆成了一开始摊在房顶上看星星的状态，身边凌乱的衣物铠甲、可疑的液体和多出来的一个人不算在内——而这个人正侧躺在佣兵旁边，有一搭没一搭的玩着他的一缕头发。

“在我小的时候，我还和父母住在拉科尼亚，那里夏天的夜晚很炎热，我就会在屋顶上睡觉……就像现在这样，”Alexios转过头来看着Alcibiades，“也许天上的星星跟诸神并没有什么关系，它们就是几百颗小小的太阳，只不过离我们太过遥远而已。”

“抱歉。”

“嗯？”

“关于之前说的……要剪掉你的翅膀什么的，雄鹰只有在翱翔天际的时候才能被称作鹰，没有了羽翼它也就不再是自己了。我很抱歉，忘了它吧。”

Alexios摇了摇头。“Allie，你知道我的鹰，Ikaros吧？他是我的伙伴，我的战友，我并没有用链子拴住他或是把他关起来，他也从来没有飞离过我身边。”

“我和你也是一样——我愿意做你的眼睛、你的武器，不是因为那些外加的束缚，而是因为我自愿的臣服于你。”

“所以，让我们回到最初的话题——你想要我为你做什么呢，我亲爱的驯鹰人？”


End file.
